


The Difference

by Setkia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akashi is Not Pretty, Bokuto Will Fight You On This, Bumbling Confession, Fluff, M/M, he is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: “We should kiss.”One can hardly blame Keiji for dropping the volleyball net’s pole onto his foot when his captain sudden drops this on him.





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyūu!!. I haven't written for the fandom in a while but I found this old file and it was supposed to be a stupid fluff piece and then Bokuto ended up just ... it was literally supposed to be laughing at nonsense, but instead Bokuto did something. Based off my own head canon on my head canon blog, pushitpushitheadcanons

“We should kiss.”

One can hardly blame Keiji for dropping the volleyball net’s pole onto his foot when his captain sudden drops this on him.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” In Bokuto’s rush to look after the setter’s injured toes, he drops his side of the net on his own foot as well. “Shit, shit, _fuck_!”

And as usual, Keiji has to look after the captain.

“Bokuto-san, you should see the nurse—”

“I’m fine,” Bokuto says, cutting Keiji off. He sits down on the floor and crosses his legs. “Just need to wait it out.” He’s wincing, but he’s pretending to be brave so Keiji drops to the floor next to him in the empty gym to “wait it out”. 

He already knows it was a bad idea to stay behind and toss for the captain and ace of the team.

Bokuto breathes in and out dramatically before he turns to Keiji. “So? What do you say? Wanna try it?”

Keiji can be man enough to say he chokes on his own spit. Is he serious? “Bokuto-san …” 

A thousand questions enter his mind. _Why? Why me? Are you thinking clearly? Did I hear you right? Do you like me too?_

“Try what?” asks Keiji. It’s the easiest question to ask, the one with the least amount of bad repercussions.

“Do you wanna kiss?” At this, Bokuto seems to turn red, turning his head away slightly. 

Have the implications of his words hit him yet?

“I—”

“Just a suggestion,” says Bokuto quickly.

“Why?”

“Just thought I’d try something new.”

Keiji feels himself nodding. 

Right. Of course.

Keiji’s projecting his feelings on Bokuto, thinking they think the same way.

“Why me?”

“Well … because you’re beautiful.”

Why does he have to make it so easy? He makes loving him so simple. 

Keiji really needs to stop it. 

Bokuto graduates this year and with his lack of a filter, he’s sure to call plenty of people beautiful.

“Why not ask Kuroo-san?”

“Rooster-kun?” Bokuto’s nose wrinkles. “He’s not beautiful, he’s hot.”

_Dig the knife deeper, why don’t you?_

But it’s not like Keiji can blame him.

He doesn’t know.

“Exactly,” says the setter, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “So why not him?”

“Because he’s not beautiful. I just told you.”

Direct and to the point. Simple. Very Bokuto-like. And yet Keiji still can’t understand it.

“I—”

“We don’t have to,” Bokuto says quickly. “I’m not going to force you or anything. I’m not that kind of senpai. I just … I dunno, thought it’d be fun.”

Keiji can’t breathe.

“You okay?”

“Fine.”

He knows he doesn’t sound fine.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.”

_Liar._

Keiji clears his throat. “We should probably put the net away.”

“Yeah, we should,” Bokuto agrees.

Neither boy moves.

Before he can stop himself, the question blurts out of his mouth.

“Am I really pretty?”

Bokuto frowns. His eyebrows are really so expressive like that.

“You’re not pretty.”

Ah.

“You’re beautiful.”

“What’s the difference?”

Bokuto tilts his chin up in thought. “Ah, I don’t know. Just like … Kenma is pretty, right? But you’re not. You’re different. Like I mean, I guess you _are_ pretty, but it’s not the right word for it. That’s why there are so many words though, right? So I can find the right one?”

“But what does different _mean_?”

“Different means different,” Bokuto shrugs. “It’s like … Kenma doesn’t do this weird thing to my stomach like I’m going to puke, but like— ah, that’s not the right words again! It’s like … I want to vomit, but it’s in a good way! That came out sounding wrong. It’s … give me a minute!”

Keiji can admit he’s very amused. He may appreciate the adorable way Bokuto is frowning more if he wasn’t freaking out so much inside.

“You know how like, they say that when you like someone, it’s supposed to feel a certain way? Like you’re supposed to feel all excited and jumpy and just full of energy? I don’t get that. I feel … calm.”

“Calm?”

“I know, right? It totally doesn’t make any sense. But it’s like, I always have so much energy, and then when I’m with you, I kinda … mellow a bit. When it’s just us, and there’s like, no volleyball or crowd or team. Because you’re like … super relaxing, I guess? I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just like, my tension goes away? And I feel really .. at peace? It sounds really stupid, but like …” Boktuo frowns. “I don’t think I’m explaining this properly—”

“Bokuto-san?”

“Heh?”

“Do you … do you like me?”

The crease in Bokuto’s eyebrow evens out and he grins widely. “Yup!”

A sound comes out of Keiji’s throat and he’s not sure what to call it.

“Um, but it’s totally okay, I’m not going to do anything! I mean I guess asking to kiss you was kind of doing something, but I didn’t mean to like, make you feel pressured or anything! Because I want to keep playing volleyball with you, and I want to keep getting your tosses and—”

“Kōtarō, kiss me.”

He does.

It’s fucking epic.

* * *

The next morning, Bokuto comes into practice, singing loudly.

“ _I kissed a boy and I liked it! He tasted like chocolate! I kissed a boy cuz he’s gorgeous! Hope he don’t mind it! It felt so great, it felt so right, wanna end up in bed tonigh_ t—”

“BOKUTO-SAN! I thought we weren’t telling anyone!”

Everyone turns to Keiji and he feels like dying.

It’s all better though when Bokuto tells the team that no one is allowed to pick on his boyfriend ( _boyfriend, I’m his boyfriend!)_. 

Keiji could get used to this.


End file.
